Shattered
by Cheap Toaster
Summary: After an unforgivable and unforeseen atrocity, Hanabusa Aido is forced to undergo unnecessary grief.  After she sends Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen on a mission to bring the delinquent back to her, Yuki Kuran is left to watch Hanabusa.  Contains spoilers.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Vampire Knight!**

**Author's Note: It contains spoilers for Chapter 67. I have not read or seen Chapter 68 yet, so, after the spoilers are out of the way, it's completely my own imagination.

* * *

**

Yuki sprinted up the old stone steps as quickly as she could, her long brunette hair flowed behind her. Hanabusa Aido and Kaien Cross were promptly following her. Yuki made it to the top of the first flight to see Lord Aido was kneeling before the man she had grown up with. "Kana..." Her cinnamon eyes widened when she noticed the sword in his hand.

Lord Aido had his head bowed and his eyes were closed. He looked perfectly tranquil. Kaname slowly raised the sword as he stared down at Lord Aido with a look of distaste. Before any of the three onlookers could even blink, he had sliced off Lord Aido's head, which turned to dust right afterwards.

"Father," Hanabusa whispered, his own cerulean eyes wide with shock. "Father," he couldn't believe what had happened. "Father!" His father's body had already turned to ash.

"I'm done hesitating" Kaname still had his gaze fixated on the remains. "I once made the choice to stay with you, but now," He looked directly at Yuki. "I'm going to fulfill my original plans." The male brunette changed into a swarm of small black bats. "I'm sorry." The bats promptly flew away.

Hanabusa ran up the remaining stairs and kneeled next to his father's remains. He picked up two handfuls of the remaining ash and opened his palms directly next to each other. The blonde couldn't believe that the person he had respected for over half his life had murdered his father for no apparent reason. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the remains slipped to the ground through the cracks in between his fingers. The ash was then slowly blown away by the gentle breeze.

Yuki rushed over to her tutor's side without a second thought and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She remembered how she felt once her memories and true nature were returned to her only to find out that her own parents had died protecting her from her uncle. The brunette understood the pain he felt since her mother died right in front of her in order to lock away her memories. Yuki knew that her mother and his father both died in different ways, but they did leave right before both of their eyes.

"Hanabusa," she used his first name in order for him to know that she truly cared.

Hanabusa shrugged her hand off of his shoulder as soon as he noticed the light weight that was rested on it. He stood up and walked back to the van. Kaien glanced at Yuki before he himself returned to the vehicle.

Yuki gazed at Hanabusa's retreating form with a sorrowful expression. She knew that no matter how many times she apologized, it wouldn't change the fact that his father had been killed by her brother, the man they had both held on a pedestal. Even if she did give him countless apologies, it wouldn't mean anything coming from her since she wasn't the one who had committed the crime. A soft sigh escaped her pink lips before she slowly moved to the van.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident and Hanabusa still barely even talked. Whenever he did decide to say something, it was mostly just to tell Yuki where he was going and an approximate time of when he'd be back. Yuki never questioned him about his days since she knew he was still grieving and he wouldn't reply anyway. She couldn't stop herself from worrying about him since he was her constant companion in the past whenever Kaname had gone on short trips. The brunette was so used to his smiling face and scoldings that she couldn't bear to see him so depressed. Yuki wished he would be fine, but knew that it would take time, possibly months, for that to happen.

Yuki sat in her study and worked on the assignment that Ruka had given her. The female aristocrat had taken it upon herself to be the pureblood's tutor until her cousin (1) was done grieving. Along with Ruka, Akatsuki was also at the mansion and stayed by his slightly younger cousin's (2) side. He was pretty much the sturdy rock that anyone could lean on after all.

Like the past few days, the scent of salt wafted through the air. Yuki sighed since it meant that her tutor and friend was crying once more. She closed the book that she was supposed to be reading and looked over at Ruka. The slightly older young woman wasn't paying attention to what the princess was doing because she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Ruka-san," the brunette could never bring herself to call her without an honorific.

"Yes, Yuki-sama," her dusty rose eyes met the other's cinnamon ones.

"Would you please bring Akatsuki here," Yuki requested.

"Of course," Ruka stood up and left the room.

Yuki looked down at the closed book with a determined expression. She couldn't let Kaname, her flesh and blood, get away with those atrocities. Even though she loved him, what he had done was completely uncalled for. The princess had a feeling that he was the one who had started killing purebloods, along with aristocrats, who went against the Kuran family's idea of a peaceful co-existence with the humans. Even if those murders were for a good cause, it was killing off the remaining purebloods and forcing the ones who were still alive to go into hiding. If he thought it was creating a more peaceful world, it wasn't. His actions were making a world filled with fear.

"You wished to see me, Yuki-sama," Akatsuki's deep voice rang in her ears.

"Yes," she stood. "Ruka-san, please stay." Yuki walked to the middle of the room and faced the two nobles.

"What is it," Ruka softly inquired.

"I want the both of you to find Kaname," the brunette informed them. A gasp escaped Ruka's lips due to the request.

"But, Yuki-sama," she was cut off by a fierce look from the pureblood.

"I understand that you're afraid, but," Yuki told them. "Since you support a peaceful co-existence, I doubt he'll kill you on sight."

"I'll go," Akatsuki informed them. "On the condition that you watch Hanabusa in my absence."

"Of course," Yuki gently smiled. "If you want, I'll call you and keep you up to date on what's happening here."

"Thank you, Yuki-sama," Akatsuki slightly grinned at her in return.

Yuki handed Akatsuki a credit card that she had taken from her brother's room earlier that day. The aristocrats glanced at it then turned their attention to her. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't have a limit, so, as long as Kaname didn't freeze it, you'll be fine." Ruka and Akatsuki nodded simultaneously.

"We'll say goodbye to Hanabusa then go pack," Ruka left the room before either of them could say anything.

"Thank you, Akatsuki-san," Yuki told the redhead. "Please give Ruka-san my thanks too."

Akatsuki inclined his head before he too left her study. Yuki sat back down at her desk and went back to her work.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be up as soon as I find the time to finish and edit it. Once I'm completely fine with it, I will make a rough draft of the chapter after it and then update. Anyways... Here are the notes:**

**1) I believe Ruka and Hanabusa are first cousins. If they are not first cousins, then they're second cousins and, therefore, still are cousins.**

**2) I'm not sure if Akatsuki is a few months older or not since I don't recall their birthdays ever being mentioned. I've searched endlessly for the characters birthdays, but I could only find Yuki's, so... Akatsuki's the oldest, Hanabusa's in the middle, and Ruka's the youngest out of the three.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Vampire Knight.**

**Author's Note: I tried to stuff so much into this 2,033 word chapter. I read this over twice, so, I shouldn't have missed any mistakes. If I did, please let me know.

* * *

**

Yuki silently entered Hanabusa's room and gazed at him with compassion in her eyes. The blonde hadn't said a single thing since Akatsuki and Ruka had left a few days ago. Yuki understood that he was still grieving and it was a comfort for him to have had two of his family members by his side, but it pained the brunette to see him so forlorn. She was aware that she was partially the cause since she had asked his cousins to find Kaname for her, but she still wished he would talk to her, even if it was just to insult her or her brother.

To be honest, Hanabusa's current behavior reminded her a lot of Zero when he had first arrived with the Headmaster. Even though the two young men were completely different, she couldn't help but compare them. Zero had also refused to speak after he had lost his parents because what he had witnessed had been horrific and, even though Hanabusa hadn't witnessed bloodshed like Zero had, the sight itself had surely shocked him. She also felt like she could relate to Aido's situation. Her own mother had also died right in front of her. The brunette wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Juri's blood streaked face still haunted her.

Yuki mentally shook her head then slowly approached the form that sat on the bed. She lightly placed her hand on Hanabusa's shoulder and a gentle smile appeared on her face as he looked at her. Just by the look in his eyes, Yuki could tell he wanted to know why she was invading his space.

"It's time for your bath," her voice was soft and understanding. "I know you normally have a... conversation with Akatsuki-san before you bathe, but, wherever he and Ruka are right now, their phones have no service." Hanabusa just stared at her with a blank expression. "I tried reaching them before I came up," as usual, she received no answer. "Come on." Yuki helped him off his bed and led him over to the bathroom where the tub was filled with his favorite lavender scented bubble bath. A change of clothes, a mint green pajama set, sat on the marble counter. "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." Hanabusa moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The smile fell from her face as a crestfallen look replaced it. Hanabusa really was just like the boy she had helped five years ago (1) and it caused her to wonder just why the two of them acted so similarly after someone close to them died. Yuki slumped against the wall to the left of the door with her head bowed. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Hanabusa's bright smile and how he always harshly scolded her whenever she got something wrong on an assignment or test. He had been her constant companion and confident for a year so the abrupt change of his personality frightened her. Even though Yuki didn't expect him to act the same as he always did, she just wished he would say something, even if it was as simple as "hi" or "go away".

Yuki waited patiently by the door the entire hour that Hanabusa had locked himself in the bathroom. He exited the room in the mint green pajamas that she had personally set out for him. The princess inaudibly sighed due to relief because she noticed that he hadn't done anything incredibly idiotic when he was alone. Yuki had no clue if he was the type to self-mutilate due to grief and was glad he wasn't. She could only hope that he'd start talking again sooner rather than later.

"Do you wanna go back to your room or eat something in the dining room," Yuki inquired with a soft grin. "It's fine if you don't want to eat in the dining room, I could always bring something to your room." Even though her question called for a reply, he gave none. Her smile faltered a bit, but she managed to keep it in place. "I'll take you to your room then and, if you want to come down, feel free to." Yuki moved to his room and he silently followed her.

Once they reached the dark space, the young woman loosely grasped the young man's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she released it. Hanabusa quietly went into his bedroom and closed the door just as the smile left her lips. Yuki still felt so unsure of what to do since everyone handled death differently. She knew that his family still needed to be informed because they thought Lord Aido was out running an errand for Kaname. The brunette sighed, she had no idea if her friend was even ready to talk about it. She knew that one of them had to inform his family if Akatsuki and Ruka hadn't. Yuki moved down to the basement where she knew a piano was kept since her mother had taught her how to play so long ago and she had picked it up again a few months after returning to her rightful home.

She sat down on the small bench directly in front of the black grand piano. Yuki's hands stayed above the keys for a few seconds as she thought. The brunette decided to just play whatever notes or songs came to mind. Her hands glided across the keys which caused a soothing yet mournful tune to fill the room. She allowed her emotions to flow out through the music. Yuki herself still couldn't believe that the man she held so dearly had murdered her friend's peaceful father. It seemed like something that a certain hunter, the one who she had vowed to keep running from, would do.

Yuki was far too absorbed in playing the piano that she didn't even notice the door to the music room open. Her eyes slightly widened when she felt the tips of someone's hair tickle the side of her neck. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that it was just Hanabusa who was resting his head on her shoulder. A relieved look appeared on her face since he had decided that he actually wanted to be near someone instead of wallowing in his misery all alone. Yuki wanted to stop playing in order to actually be able to comfort him, but stopped herself since she figured that the reason why he was there was to have a place to rest his head and to listen to the piano. She forced her fingers to cease pressing seemingly random keys and started the _**Moonlight Sonata**_ by Ludwig Van Beethovan (2).

Once she had finished the piece, her hands left the piano and she loosely wrapped her arms around Hanabusa since she wasn't sure if he wanted to be hugged or not. To her surprise, he didn't push her away, he just sat there and his head remained on her shoulder. Yuki knew that Hanabusa was allowing himself to be comforted by her presence. She didn't know how long the tranquility would last, but she didn't want to ruin it by bringing up the inevitable: he had to tell his family. The brunette didn't know if he was ready to inform them or not, so she was refusing to pressure Hanabusa into it since it wouldn't make anything better, it would probably only make things worse. Yuki had a feeling that whatever progress Hanabusa had made would just disappear if he was further stressed.

Yuki had been too absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't even notice the breath on the side of her neck. Once she came to her senses, she looked at Hanabusa out of the corner of her eye. She saw that his normally cerulean eyes had been painted crimson. The brunette instantly knew that his lust for blood wanted to take control. Yuki remember that Kaname had once told her blood tablets barely helped grieving vampires. That piece of information only aided in her decision.

Yuki slowly tilted her head to the side and moved her hair off of her neck in order to make it easier for Hanabusa. "It's alright," her voice held reassurance.

It didn't take long before his fangs sank into her smooth skin. Yuki listened to Hanabusa greedily drink her blood. In fact, that was the main thing that registered in her mind. The brunette had had her blood taken from her so many times in the past that the sensation barely phased her anymore. The only thing that could be noted was how each of them took her life's essence. Zero was never gentle when the beast took over. To be honest, whenever he had bit her, no matter what she had said afterwards, she had felt like she wasn't going to survive. Kaname was always gentle and he would do the feeding slowly so as to not cause her unnecessary pain. As crazy as it sounded, his bite had always made her feel loved. Hanabusa was different than the two who held her heart. He was neither gentle nor rough, it was strictly in between. It also didn't feel like she was being eaten alive or that she was a porcelain doll, she felt human, or as human as she still was, with him. Yuki could hardly fathom that something as simple as a bite could be so different, but she wouldn't question it. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hanabusa removed his mouth from her neck.

Yuki looked directly at him and noticed how horrified he appeared to be. Before she could do or say anything, Hanabusa fled the room. Even though she was slightly woozy, Yuki sprinted after him because she knew she had to find him and felt that, if she didn't, he would do something completely idiotic.

She searched all the rooms of the mansion with absolutely no sign of him. Yuki had no idea where he would've run off to since there was no place to run due to the surrounding forest. The brunette had a feeling he was either in the secret escape tunnel or trying to find his way through the forest and to the nearby town. Whatever the case was, she knew that she had to find him before he was too far away. Yuki knew that the only sure way to find him was to follow his scent. As much as she didn't want to rely on her senses, she knew that she had to do so in order to talk some sense into him.

Yuki allowed herself to recall the lavender and rose smell that was uniquely Hanabusa Aido. It only took her a few moments before she picked up the faint trail he had left at the manor. She promptly followed her nose and didn't even bother to grab a coat before she went out in the bitter cold. The brunette ran as fast as she could in the direction he had gone. Yuki ignored the shallow cuts that the leafless branches administered to her torso, she couldn't allow herself to notice the pain lest she fall too far behind. The brunette was just glad that her cuts healed quickly due to being a vampire.

Even though her legs had grown tired and her lungs were sore, Yuki refused to take even a second break since resting was a luxury she couldn't afford. She pushed herself through the exhaustion that had started to set in.

The brunette forced her legs to move faster when she was sure that she had seen a silhouette not too far away. Yuki collided with the form and they fell to the ground in a heap. She hurriedly got off of the figure and took a few steps back only to find that it had only been an animal. Yuki collapsed to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe she had actually mistaken an animal for her missing friend. The brunette buried her face on top of her bony knees and allowed herself to cry in the peaceful forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up when I find the time since I'm gonna be overloaded with homework for awhile.**

1. Since at least one year has passed since the school arc, Yuki would've cleaned Zero up after the attack five years ago.

2. The _**Moonlight Sonata**_ is Beethovan's _**Sonata No. 14 in C#minor "Quasi una fantasia**__**"**_. If you wish to listen to it, I know that it's been uploaded onto YouTube.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor am I in anyway affiliated with it.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the 2 month wait. I was busy with high school (I graduated at the end of March) and now I'm getting ready to move at the end of the month. After I move and everything's settled down, updates should be more regular, like once or twice a month depending on my schedule. Without further ado... Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ever since Hanabusa had left, Yuki had holed herself up in her room. She spent the slowly passing days either on the floor or on her bed. The brunette barely had the will to move. Yuki knew that a pureblood shouldn't act so pathetic, but she felt truly alone. After she had been changed back into a vampire, she had had to leave everyone and everything she had known from her human life and now she didn't have anyone to talk to since they had all left. Kaname had gone off to pursue his original goals, she wasn't entirely sure what they were. Ruka and Akatsuki had went to search for her brother because she had asked them to. Hanabusa was someplace no one knew and she wondered just where he had ran off to. Yuki had absolutely no idea where any of them were but she only had the means to contact Ruka and Akatsuki, but she hadn't even felt like trying to call them.

Yuki laid on the white plush carpet and looked up at the white ceiling with a blank expression on her face. Her long brunette hair was splayed around her small form. Yuki's arms were laying horizontal from her body and her legs were out diagonally, much like a child who was in mid-swipe while making a snow angel. The pureblood's already pale skin looked sickly, as if she was slowly dying. Dark circles marred the space directly under her cinnamon eyes giving her a beaten look.

Yuki smelled the water from the snow and instantly guessed that there was more falling since it had gotten more prominent in the area. She continued to blankly stare at the ceiling and mentally saw the snow cover the roof. The brunette slightly wished it would break the ancient ceilings and completely cover her body. Despite her wishful thinking, she knew that it would never happen since the Kuran mansion was built to last and would only somehow be destroyed by a fire, an attack from the hunters, or an attack from an army of vampires. Yuki knew that the fire wasn't probable since, no matter what a pureblood's specialty was, it could be put out. An attack from the hunters also probably wouldn't happen since they had no reason to attack the peaceful Kurans. She thought that an attack from other vampires was a possibility since there were those who wanted the blood of the Kuran family for themselves and, if they got ambitious enough, they'd surely try it.

Yuki was so lost in her thoughts and detached from reality that she didn't even sense a presence inside the mansion. She didn't hear the door to her room open or the soft gasp. The quick footsteps and the face staring worriedly down at her didn't even register in her mind at all. "Yuki-sama," a concerned voice entered her ears. "Yuki-sama!"

The blurry world she had grown accustomed to slowly came into focus. "Ruka...-san," her voice was hoarse due to the days of unuse.

"What are you doing on the floor," Ruka's dusky rose eyes were filled with worry and it almost looked like she was about to die from the shock of finding Yuki on the floor.

"I didn't feel like getting up," Yuki innocently yet monotonously replied. "So that you don't worry even more, I wasn't attacked." The brunette slowly sat up. "Where's Akatsuki-san?"

"He's still searching for Kaname-sama," she averted her gaze to the floor at the pureblood's side.

"It's alright," Yuki picked herself up off the carpet. "What are you doing here?"

Ruka looked directly at Yuki with a shocked expression on her face. She hadn't expected to be asked that question. "We thought it would be best if someone came to check up on you and Hanabusa," she reluctantly answered. "Akatsuki thought it would be better if he continued searching since, out of the two of us, he is the best tracker."

Yuki nodded in understanding and felt Ruka's eyes on her, it made her slightly uncomfortable. She could almost hear the other girl's shrill yelling about her appearance. The brunette just knew that she'd be scolded for looking so disorderly.

A soft sigh escaped Ruka's lips and a gentle expression replaced the shocked one. "Come on, Yuki-sama." She moved over to the brunette's vanity and pulled out the mahogany chair for her. The young woman patiently waited beside the chair as Yuki slowly walked over to it and sat down. Ruka adjusted the chair so that Yuki could see herself in the mirror before she picked up one of the many brushes that laid on the vanity's wooden surface. She softly ran it through the younger girl's hair. Whenever the brush hit a tangle, Ruka gently removed it from Yuki's hair. "When was the last time you brushed your hair?" The aristocrat's voice was on the verge of being motherly.

"To be honest," Yuki paused for a few moments. "I'm not sure."

Ruka forced herself not to sigh and managed to keep her expression neutral as she continued to move the brush through the pureblood's hair. "You have to take care of yourself," she placed the brush back on the vanity. "No matter what's happened."

Yuki refused to look at her only female companion, instead she focused her gaze on her lap. Her long lashes covered her cinnamon eyes, slightly hiding the expression inside them from Ruka. Yuki's face gave away all her emotions though. She looked positively hopeless and depressed.

Ruka had a feeling that if Yuki could simply give up, she probably would. The aristocrat knew that the brunette would stay alive, or awake, as long as she was made to take over Kaname's duties. Ruka inwardly sighed since she felt that it was unfair for the inexperienced girl to have so much responsibility suddenly thrust upon her. She had absolutely no idea why her cousin would just up and leave Yuki when it was a difficult time for the both of them. If she had to guess, she'd say that Hanabusa didn't want to be around anything, or anyone, that reminded him of Kaname and what had happened.

Ruka looked at Yuki's despondent face in the mirror and wished that she could do something to help, but knew that the one the girl really needed wouldn't be coming back for awhile. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he would ever return to the brunette's side. The aristocrat had no idea what would happen, but she knew that she had to help in anyway she could.

"Yuki-sama," her voice was soft. "I'll stay by your side until he comes back."

"No," Yuki responded almost immediately.

"But, Yuki-sama," Ruka attempted to argue. "It's my du-"

"No, Ruka-san," she got off the chair and walked over to her bedroom door. "Your job is to help Akatsuki-san find Onii-sama." The brunette turned the brass knob and pushed the door open.

Ruka looked at Yuki with sorrowful eyes and a frown on her lips. She couldn't believe that she was being ordered to leave when the brunette clearly needed someone. "Yuki-sama..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll be fine," she moved away from the doorway in order to allow Ruka to leave. "It's not that bad... Being alone..." Yuki stood at the window with her back to the other young woman. Her head was directed at the ground, her long locks nearly hid the fact that she was hugging herself. "So go help Akatsuki-san." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself in hope of being comforted. "Bring Onii-sama back." Yuki's voice was cracking and it was obvious to Ruka that the pureblood was about to cry. "Please, Ruka-san." She slowly relaxed her arms and placed them back at her sides. Yuki turned around and faced Ruka with teary eyes. "Do this for me."

Ruka almost gasped as a tear made its way down Yuki's cheek. She managed to keep her expression neutral and looked the brunette straight in the eye. "Call if you ever need anything." Yuki nodded in response. "Akatsuki and I will bring Kaname-sama back... No matter what it takes." Ruka bowed to the pureblood.

"Thank you, Ruka-san," Yuki's voice was filled with gratitude. "Thank you."

Ruka straightened, turned towards the door, and left. Yuki went back to facing the window and looked out at the pure white scenery. She watched the snowflakes dance to the ground and land gracefully on the snow that had already piled up.


	4. News

**Author's Note: I know that these aren't really allowed on the site, but I decided that you guys deserved to know what's going on with 'Shattered' (especially since it's been five months since my last update).**

**As I said in an earlier author's note, I moved in late April. Ever since then, along with getting used to a new town and climate, I've been dealing with a few health issues and some personal matters. My health is better now, but the personal issues haven't really been solved yet. Just when I think the personal matters are so close to being solved, something else pops up.**

**Despite all that, I've been working on the next chapter and it's halfway done, but, recently, I've been debating on if I should rewrite it or not since, for some reason, I don't like it that much (possibly because I started writing it so long ago). Personally, I want to be content with what's written, but I also don't want to leave you guys hanging for an even longer amount of time.**

**Do you guys want to wait longer while I write a new version of the chapter or do you want me to continue with the chapter I have halfway done and have a shorter waiting time?**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor am in anyway affiliated with, Vampire Knight.**

**Author's Note: I intended to put what Hanabusa had been doing in the last chapter, but I thought it would be best to just leave it out since I couldn't quite think of what his state would be. In any case... Here is Hanabusa's chapter.**

* * *

Hanabusa wandered throughout the city he had stumbled upon after he had left Yuki. It had taken him at least two days to reach the city since he wanted to be far away from the Kuran mansion, the place where he committed the taboo. He didn't feel like he could ever return to her side after what had happened. Aido thought he wouldn't end up resenting Kaname, or her, for the death of his father since he had seen what Zero's hatred for Shizuka had changed him into. Hanabusa didn't want to be so torn up on the inside and only think about revenge, but he had thought about it over the time he'd been in the city. He had figured out that he truly despised Kaname for murdering his father, the man who had encouraged him to follow his dreams, and, with that hatred, his feelings towards his friend, Yuki, had changed.

Aido wanted to do whatever it took to destroy the pureblood prince, even if it meant toying with Yuki and breaking her. He knew that Kaname truly loved Yuki and would surely lose his mind if anything happened to her. The blonde figured that, if he were to harm or murder the innocent brunette, then Kaname would surely...

Hanabusa shook his head to clear his mind from the thought that threatened to invade him. He re-wrapped the baby blue scarf around his neck in order to occupy his mind on anything but that horrendous idea. The young man hurried back to the abandon shack he had called home for the week he had been in the city. Hanabusa used his ice power to seal the cracks, door, and windows so the cold air couldn't easily penetrate the small space. He grabbed some branches from a corner of the room and placed them in the burned out fireplace. Aido dug through his pockets until he find his box of matches. He opened it and saw that he only had a few left. A sigh escaped his lips before he scrapped the match on the side of the box until it lit up. Hanabusa dropped it onto the logs and waited for it to catch on the wood. Once he saw smoke slowly rise from the dead pieces of wood, he sighed in relief.

Hanabusa sat down in front of the fireplace and brought his knees to his chest. Sometimes he wished that he had Akatsuki's power over fire, even though ice suited him better. Even though he wanted to be able to manipulate and create fire, he had grown used to the cold that sometimes seeped into the shack and through his clothes. The only reason he covered the place in ice was to keep the warm air in the shelter longer than it would be if the chimney wasn't the only place for it to escape.

As he watched the fire sway and listened to it crackle while it slowly ate away at the wood, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. He wondered how his two cousins were doing and hoped they were okay. Once Ruka found out, she would be positively furious that he left a pureblood, especially a Kuran, all alone in that manor. She would most likely smack him then scold him for doing such a thing, but, deep down, the blonde knew that his cousin would be wondering why he did that and hope that he was okay. Unlike her, Akatsuki would keep his thoughts silent and be more concerned about his well-being. Of course Kain would be angry about his actions, but, like always, he would understand why he left and leave it be.

Eventually, Hanabusa's mind wandered off to Yuki, the sweet and innocent brunette whose own brother betrayed both of them. He knew that she was probably pretending everything was okay and going on living in whatever way she could. She wasn't idiotic enough to just give up on life even if everything was going against her. The young brunette always looked on the brighter sides of things after all and would always smile despite whatever the situation was. Aido knew that it took a whole lot for the smile to fall from her face.

In all the time he had been away from that place, Aido had never truly regretted his decision to run, but, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered just what it was like to be there all alone. Hanabusa guessed that being in that manor without anyone else was quite lonely, especially if you didn't really have anything left to live for besides an already broken promise to a former friend turned enemy.

Aido shook his head and wondered just when a majority of his thoughts since he had left went back to her. There was no logical explanation besides guilt for abandoning her when she had already lost everything. He sighed as he looked at the ice covered window only to find that the sun was already rising. Hanabusa made his decision as he watched the light filter more and more into the shack. He would return to her side once more and follow her without questioning her decisions. It was the least he could do since he was positive that his absence had caused her unnecessary pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really didn't know where the hell I was going with this chapter since it has been SO long since I started it. All I knew for sure was what I needed to make the next chapter work. Hopefully the next part won't take five months to complete.**


End file.
